


The Cure

by EstelleLeonard



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, 虫铁
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:40:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23080321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EstelleLeonard/pseuds/EstelleLeonard
Summary: “如果没有止疼片的话这个也行。”少年在放开那双嘴唇的时候喃喃说道。
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Kudos: 5





	The Cure

棕色短发的男人在整点钟声敲响前先听到了窗户上的一整敲“门”声，他皱了一下鼻子，把牛奶放到加热垫上，然后拉开了窗户上的帘子。  
“Hi，晚上好，Mr.Stark！”  
窗外的青年身上还残留着战斗留下的硝烟，战衣破损，手臂上还有些血迹，声音听上去很明朗，却有些狼狈。  
“你该去找Happy，设备都在他那里呢。”这里只是纽约郊外的一栋小木屋，并非高科技实验室，无法为战斗中手上的青年人提供最快速的救治。  
“只是有点擦伤而已。”男人有些不情不愿地打开窗户，青年马上登堂入室，顺便脱掉了面罩，“还是您这儿暖和！哦，还有热饮……嗷！”  
鼻子被捏住的Peter发出一声惨叫。  
“怎么回事？”对方其实并没怎么用力，只是Peter受伤的鼻梁上印刻着一道深深的令人难以忽视的血迹。  
“我一时轻敌……”被放开后男孩立刻捂住鼻子。对方叹了口气，熟门熟路地从柜子里拿出了医药箱，冲着一边的座椅努了努嘴。  
“嗷……”  
“你是想把野狼或者狐狸引来吗？”对于Peter的反馈，对方显得很冷漠。年轻的蜘蛛侠如今是最炙手可热的复联英雄，而另一位元老则在不久前选择退休，在纽约郊外过着半隐居的生活。  
在那之后，他们究竟是怎么开始交往的两人却各执一词，Peter把时间线定在他某次脱险归来后突然出现在对方门口的那天。当时他本想来个帅气的惊喜，炫耀一下自己的实力，没想到却被直接拉过去吻到无法呼吸。  
合情合理对吧？不过Tony的认识似乎要迟一些，那个吻和之后几次在床头、沙发里纠缠的温存并不在“正式交往”的范围内。不过这些小事并不值得纠结，毕竟从结果上来说，他得到了这个一直在心底的人。  
“嗷…”  
“你每次都搞成这样，我都来不及买止疼片。”  
对方对于伤口处理非常熟念，这得益于过去那些战斗中积累的经验。为少年缝合好最后一个伤口，男人起身准备离开。  
“可是很痛。”Peter随之站起来，把人圈在手臂的范围内开始耍赖。  
“忍一忍。”  
“忍不了，先生。”自然而然地欺上对方的嘴唇，他能尝到隐约的甜蜜，来自甜甜圈上的糖霜，“如果没有止疼片的话这个也行。”少年在放开那双嘴唇的时候喃喃说道，掌心熟练地探到衣物中，搂着臀部，满意的看到对方带着些依恋地追上他的呼吸。  
“去床上？”潮湿的呼吸里对方发出邀请，Peter没有理由拒绝。即使受了伤他还是能一把搂起情人直接往被褥上带，反倒是对方怕碰到伤口不敢有过多的动作，任由他处置，于是很快就被脱去了所有衣物，陷在柔软的床垫里仰着脖子承受激烈的亲吻和抚摸。  
在他们的关系中，起初倒确实是由Tony引导的，只是次数一多，青年的脸皮也就厚了起来，很快就不再是那个羞羞涩涩凡事都要征求许可的小毛孩子了。  
“…啊！”  
亲吻来到腿间的时候，喘息立刻上了一个音阶，随着舌头的动作变得粘腻湿润。断断续续的刺激中饱涨感不断累积，终于随着舌尖探入马眼挑唆而释放出来。  
这一段小小的爆发并没能缓解体内累积的所有欲望，弯曲的腰肢里还有许多没能得到释放的快感。指尖将粘液涂抹开来，从小腹到腿内侧再到臀肉中间的小洞，进出之间腰部不停的颤抖着渴望着同时又带着一点脆弱的欲念，断断续续的喘息中夹杂着青年的名字，手指推出的时候，肠壁就像会接吻的小嘴软软地拥上来。青年一边纠缠着对方的舌头一边轻轻捅着湿透的下身，身上的伤痛在这番甜美温顺的犒赏里根本不值一提。  
“可以了……”在下身越来越响的水声里Tony揪着男孩的衣服轻言细语，可男孩眼底却闪过一丝平日里压根见不到的狡黠。  
“Peter！”  
赤裸的身体被年轻人搂在怀里带起呈跪姿，一手托起手感颇佳的臀部直入穴底，对方在突如其来的剧烈摩擦中惊喘着抱住入侵者的脖子稳住颤抖的身体，内壁惊慌失措地收缩，快感的涟漪在体内泛滥。  
年轻的小英雄并没有急于挺撞，转而密密地在对方脖子上留下吻痕，随后他的注意力落在了绽开的起伏的被汗水浸透被情欲染红的胸部。  
近距离的呼吸中，小小的蓓蕾挺立起来，舌头舔过时，满面潮红的男人发出一声轻喘。舌头在乳晕留恋，画圈、轻压、重舔，甚至吮吸，当发现吮吸时引发的娇喘最为大声后便开始故意大力逗弄起自己最尊敬的师长。水声伴随着大大小小的惊呼，顶端的粘液落下，张开的双腿之间春色撩人，高昂的分身暴露在空气中，随着舌头的轻重缓急摩擦着青年的小腹。男孩按着对方急不可耐的腰肢，不准先一步解决体内难以承受的欲望，转而将对方压向自己，一边刺激着逐渐变红的果实，一边擒住了不断落泪的分身上下安慰起来。  
坚持不懈的努力下，果实逐渐趋于饱满，在舌尖的挑衅中不断变硬变红，引来味蕾的追逐和戏弄。挺立的乳头被从下方舔起，连带着乳晕一起上提，又被压向胸部，敏感的身体根本受不了这样的戏弄，压抑的惊叫和暖烘烘的呼吸冲击着始作俑者的耳膜，被紧紧搂着的腰肢挣扎着想要突破对方的压制，柔软的臀部因此挤在对方的腿根，逐渐脱力的膝盖被一点点撑开，露出大腿内侧留下的吻痕，顶端摩擦着深处的褶皱迎着阻力向上，直到将内部完全攻占。  
这番操作下，男人已经完全没有力气反抗，只能搂着对方的脖子，按照青年的节奏接受慢悠悠的折磨。湿答答的小口被坏心眼地刮骚又忽然轻轻堵住，不允许过早解脱。舌头来到空虚的左胸，小小的果实在爱抚中逐渐成长，很快陷落在熟练的讨好中，红晕染上脸颊脖子和前胸，半起的嘴唇发出诱人的音色。  
没有人见过这样的他，没人知道在坚硬的铁甲之下藏着这么一具敏感柔软的身躯，肌肤的触碰足以夺走平日里一边倒的话语权，洗完澡后的身体还会散发出牛奶肥皂的香味，而这样的他只属于Peter，想到这里，青年的心里就被满足感占满。  
眼前的身体太过甜美，而他并不急于攻下这座早已在温存中土崩瓦解的城堡，他们有的是时间。牙齿、舌头和嘴唇温柔照顾着脆弱的乳头和丰润的胸部，前端的快感堵到令人疯狂，漫长而愉悦的折磨下，男人的身体浮起一层瑰丽的粉色和薄薄的汗水，臀部被捏到泛出红印，看上去越发诱人。终于，青年放开爆发前的肉棒，就着乳珠狠狠一吸，白色的液体在欢愉的尖叫中落满了小腹。  
断断续续的喘息充斥着前端高潮后的空气，插在后穴的勃发跃跃欲试,愈发湿润的肠道收缩着描摹着挤压着催促着，意犹未尽的嘴唇却还是在逗弄着受不住一点刺激的敏感凸起。  
“别再……啊……啊！”  
完全无法严厉起来的口吻被下身小小的顶撞打断成散架的音节。头发被扯乱的男孩将对方的脑袋压下，舌头顺着弯到极致的脖子来到耳根，轻声细语中，尊敬的用词混合着直白的赞美，在床上显出另一番情调来，旋即捕获双唇缠绵，撤出暧昧的丝线。  
腰部的压力终于放松，臀部开始不由自主地起伏，小穴快速收缩着，密集的吻着肉棒。分身退出一截，又狠狠插入，如此往复中，饥渴的臀部越抬越高，内壁的收缩也越来越强烈，清脆的撞击声伴随着越来越明显的水声和高低起伏的呻吟，胸口的红果实摩擦着过度索取的舌头，理智的琴弦在摩擦中崩断，失控中高亢的音色冲击着整个房间的墙壁和少年的耳膜，加速了他的进攻。  
等Peter回过神来的时候，男人的深处已经灌满了他液体，余韵包裹着他的感官，瘫软的男子发型全乱，张腿躺在床上，在愉悦的泪水里轻轻抽动着身体。  
“您还好吗先生？”他凑上去与男人接吻，安抚着对方，而回给他的吻落在鼻尖上，带着一些询问。  
“一点儿都不疼了。”少年轻笑着用鼻子蹭了蹭对方的，“多亏了您。”  
“别以为每次都会有这样的好事。”  
“好的先生。”明显没听进去，讨赏似的再次讨走一个吻，下身的感受再次强烈起来，轻轻顶动，敏感的身体立刻给予了回应。  
怎样都不够，即使紧紧贴着，深深嵌入，也还是不够，在把身下的情人逼到一边因快感流泪一边哑着嗓子再次释放后，青年终于完全满足。  
没有危机或别离的时光，在一次次的危机和别离之后显得弥足珍贵。风平浪静的日子里，他们在这个避世的屋子里做爱，在床上搂着醒来，他会负责早餐，或者像今天这样懒洋洋地裹在被子里亲吻对方的额头。  
只要战斗还在持续，就一定会流血，Peter望着对方安静的睡颜想道，可只要有他在，再多的伤痛都会愈合。


End file.
